The Original's Borgia
by 252020
Summary: Lucrezia was 20 when her brother unknowingly sent her into the hands of the Original family. 21 when Rebekah made her a vampire, and 412 when Klaus forced her to leave the man she loved. 500 years later they run into each other in New Orleans, just as the Originals decide to retake their city. Niklaus/OC
1. Lucrezia

**Prologue **

She stared at the painting with longing, more than half a millennium had passed; yet the mere sight of the city made her heart break... she had an odd relationship with the capital of the Christian faith. If she was honest with herself Cesare was probably the only man she had loved since the ill-fated romance of her mortal youth with the lordship's son. She took great pride in the man she had moulded him into, her Ceasare, her brother, her Borgia. None after had lived up to him… Oh, all her new brothers, her lovers, her toys, had loved her, but none as he had. And she had loved none as she had loved him.

Lost in thought she barely noticed her latest toy slip his arms around her until he pulled her to lean against his muscled chest, his hair, still damp from the shower, tickled her neck.

"What are you thinking about, little sister?" Sebastian asked softly, his lips mere millimetres from her ear. "What is it about that painting?"

"Memories, wonderful, magical, painful, memories." She replied.

"What memories? We have never been to Rome, you refuse to go." He said, curious.

"Of a time long past." She said softly, smiling up at him. He was beautiful; blonde hair, blue eyes, strong built. And he loved his family above all else. It was he who had made her pick her current family five years ago, it was he who had tempted her and made her compel herself a place in their home as their beloved child and sister. Just as she had done to the Boriga family all those years ago. But back then it had been Cesare who had caught her eye, sixteen of age and oh so promising.

"Well, let those memories remain there." He said, placing a light kiss in her neck. "It pains me to see you sad."

"What will you give me in exchange?" She teased, turning around in his arms. Allowing him access to her lips. He didn't hesitate.

As the sun rose the next morning Lucrezia smiled at her brother as she slipped out from beneath the sheets, to catch a glimpse on her phone before he awoke and snuck out. She had heard the pling informing her of her new message the night before, but Sebastian had easily distracted her. Now she would look.

**Chapter ONE**

Lucrezia rarely involved herself with the city's supernatuals, though she did pay Marcel an occasional visit. But the a general rule was; as long as they left her alone they were of little consequence to her. After all she was among the oldest living nightwalker out there, brought over by an Original. Which, according to Marcel, made them cousins of a sort. And she was his favourite, something that made her life in the New Orleans quite comfortable. After all, it was always good be the favourite of a king, especially when in his domain. Though she still didn't quite know how he succeeded in such a feat, or what his secret weapon against the witches was. Not even her sources had been able to find that out. But she had expected them to have found out what was going on inside Marcel's club that night before she arrived. But they had not, hence she had not expected to find Marcel on the balcony taking in his little kingdom with Niklaus by his side. As far as she was aware the Originals, all the living Originals, were in Mystic Falls. Sure, Rebekah had looked for her in Chicago and New York. But at the moment Rebekah was not important, Niklaus was. He was here, and she had not seen him since he destroyed her life in the 1500s.

Despite everything Niklaus and his siblings did, despite that he would go out and kill entire villages on a whim he claimed she was the dangerous one, that she was the one who was putting their secret at risk with her actions. As a result he had forced her away from her family, and threatened the life of the man she loved, should she go against him and return to them. Furious she had sworn she would never forgive him, and she had not. She had not seen him since. But she had learned her lesson and stayed away from the political elite, and any city he frequented, after that. She had thought New Orleans a safe choice, he hadn't been there in over a century. But apparently she had been wrong.

It was just as that thought swam through her mind that his eyes landed and locked on hers. He smiled, seeming pleased to see her. She only stared, and he began to make his way to her in human speed. Marcel did not follow suite, instead he rushed to her in his usual fashion, smiling widely, his arms enfolded her, as soon as he saw her.

"'Zia, you are as gorgeous as always." He said, smiling widely with such warmth she found herself smiling back. She had liked Marcel since the moment they had met almost five years earlier, when she had convinced her new family to move into the Quarters. Strangely enough it was because he had reminded her his sire that she had liked him, one she still wanted nothing to do with now.

"Isn't she?" Nik agreed as he reached them. She didn't reply, only glared as he continued, this time aiming his comment at her. "Lucrezia, you are more beautiful every time I see you." Still she said nothing, causing Marcel to look back and forth between the two elders, raising his hand in surrender and backing away with a huge grin on his face. Apparently he had drawn the wrong conclusions.

"Seems like I am stepping into something here that I want nothing to do with… Zia, come and see me tomorrow afternoon?"

"Will do." She agreed and with that Marcel moved away, her glare not leaving Nik.

"Now, darling, don't be like that. Is this how you greet your husband?"

"Isn't this how most ex-spouses greet each other?"

"I don't remember a divorce."

"No, but even back then you actually needed to consummate a marriage for it t count. Besides I have had two more spouses since then. I was going to have one more, maybe you remember? You forced me to leave before I got the chance."

"You didn't love him, you didn't even want him, you should thank me. As I remember you were in love with your 'brother', one you had been with for ten years without aging a day. I did you a favour, or pope or not your entire 'family' would have been burned for witchcraft. You were causing quite a stir around Europe."

"I was planning to leave, as you know. I just wanted Cesare to come with me. I was the one who had chosen and trained that peasant girl to take over for me."

"You wanted more than that, you wanted to change him."

"Cesare was a soldier, no one would have thought twice about his disappearance."

"Making the pope's eldest son a vampire would have raised a few eyebrows. None of your 'family' was exactly invisible or unknown. You made sure of that."

"Without me Rodrigo would never had been more than a cardinal, he would have happily given me Cesare in exchange. He certainly didn't hesitate to give me away, again and again."

"We can not change history, is that not what Elijah says?"

"Please, I have seen you kill princes, and nobles for so much as looking at Rebekah."

"I think you are mixing us up, darling, you are the one with the incestuous cravings, not me."

"Shut up Nik." She snared. "I don't know why you are here, but keep away from me and mine. I want nothing to do with you."

"Three and a half centuries we were together, you and my family. One little fight and you want to forget all that."

"No I would be happy to see Rebekah, and Elijah. Even Kol and Finn if they were still alive. It is you I never want to see again. The others I saw at least every few decades, when they weren't daggered. Didn't you know that?"

"Then you will be pleased to know that Elijah is here as well, and he is trying to convince Rebekah to give up her boring little teenage life in Mystic Falls."

"Maybe she can start college with me here if she still wants to have human life. I will be happy to teach her."

"Not running away then?" He asked mockingly.

"I won't let you destroy my life again."

"Made some other poor sap think he is committing incest, have you? You really should forgive your brother. He didn't know you were his sister, anyone would panic." He continued in the same mocking tone, angering her further.

"You know nothing." She hissed.

"Now, we both know that is not true. I was there, remember? I was the one who killed… what was his name again? James?"

"Jasper. And you were the one who made him a vampire in the first place. He was a monster."

"That he was," He agreed easily. "Your brother really should have done some more research to where he was sending you. That is the least he could do for his bastard sister."

"Shut up." She snarled. He ignored her.

"Now, don't be that way, I even made that little incestuous bastard you bore your brother lord of the Manor before we left. Didn't tell him a thing. He thought he was Jasper's bastard didn't he?"

Before she could think her actions through her hand flew up to slap him. The sound seemed to echo around the suddenly silent room as they waited for Nik to react. But Lucrezia only glared at him, as if daring him to do something.

"I have killed people for less." He told her with a deceitful calm.

"You won't kill me until you had me, wasn't that what you swore all those years ago?" She mocked. "Even marriage wasn't enough to lure me into your bed."

"No, I have never had a less faithful wife. I don't know how many people I had to kill to keep up appearances."

"Yes, that was quite fun." She remembered, a small smile creeping up her lips at the memory. Her marriage with Niklaus had been Rebekah's idea, when she wanted to avoid scandal in a particularly god fearing town by the Mediterranean, though she suspected that hunter, Alexander, had been the real reason. She wanted to keep up appearances for him. Not that he approved of Lucrezia anyway, not when she took great amusement flaunting her affairs in front of her 'husband' who appeared to always blame the men, never her. Still there were few things Lucrezia wouldn't do for her maker. And that did not include a sham marriage with one of her brothers. It wouldn't be the last either, though it was the only time Niklaus had played the role of husband, and it was the only one she actually had a wedding with. The ring he had given her had been exquisite.

"See, not all your memories of me are unpleasant. Forget that human, it would not have lasted. You belong with with us. Elijagh wants us to be a family again. I am sure he will convince Rebekah to come soon."

For a second she almost wanted to accept. It would be so easy, going back to them. Being back by Rebekah's side, to play with Nik's… affection…. for her, to talk with Elijah in the middle of the night, to not have to pretend to be human; to be herself. But no, that was in the past. 500 years ago to be exact. It was too late.

"I already have a family." She told him instead, and left without another word. Leaving Niklaus staring after her.

**TBC…**

**Okay, so this is more of a test chapter. Do you think I should continue? I saw the Borgias, then looked up more things about Lucrezia, and thought, wow, she would have made a great character in the Vampire Diaries. But since it took me so long to actually start writing I ended up putting her in the Originals instead. I think it fits better. Don't you? **


	2. Motherhood

**Chapter TWO**

Less than twelve hours after Lucrezia walked away from Niklaus she found herself face to face with his progeny, waiting for her outside her lecture hall. It was only the fact that he usually respected her wishes to keep her 'human' and vampire life separate that kept her from attacking him right then and there. He had even gone as far as letting it be known that if any of his vampires so much as spoke to Sebastian there would be sever punishments awaiting them. Ones decided by Lucrezia herself. Yet there he was, in broad daylight. The question was why.

"Marcel." She greeted without her usual warmth.

"I am sorry for coming to you like this but you know Klaus and his family better than anyone I know." She should have guessed. Less than 24 hours in the city and already he was making a mess of her life.

"What has he done?" She asked cautiously upon seeing Marcel's pleading expression.

"He bit one of my guys."

"Give him some blood then."

"His curse has been lifted. It is the same as a werewolf bite."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to do about it. There is no cure for a werewolf bite, not for a vampire."

"Klaus's blood can cure him. But he won't give it to me, and I can think of no one else who can convince him to give us some."

"Marcel, I have not had anything to do with Nik for 500 years, any hold I may have had on him is long gone."

"Do you know why I accepted you the moment I met you?" She had wondered, but she never asked. Staying silent she let him continue. "There are thousands out there who are rumoured to have been sired by an Original. That has never mattered to me. I know Klaus, he wouldn't care."

"There are probably thousands out there who can. Neither Nik nor Kol were exactly selective. Not even Elijah hesitates when he really needs something."

"That is not the point. I knew about you because he told me about you. 300 years after you left, and he still talked about you. All of them did. You are as good as one of them, the missing sister. The impossible dream. Why do you think Klaus got involved with your human? He would kill all of New York if it suited him, yet made sure you and your Borgia parted ways. In his mind you are his. He would not loose you to some human you decided to change."

"I am not his, I never was." She tried to dismiss, but Marcel wouldn't have it.

"You were his as much as Rebekah is. But forget about that, you know Thierry. Please, at least try."

"I have a family obligation tonight. Christian is having an engagement party."

"You are letting him get remarried?" Marcel got side tracked momentarily. "Didn't you kill his last wife?"

"I had nothing to do with that. It was a car accident. Besides I like Charlotte. She tries so hard to be the ideal stepmother."

"Fine. Then talk with him today. I will owe you one."

"I assume you know where to find him?" She conceded.

"The old governor's mansion. Thank you."

"Don't forget!"

"I owe you." He promised with his trademark grin, already backing away, making Lucrezia shake her head fondly before continuing on with her day.

It wasn't until two hours later she found herself outside the old manor, on the other side of that door awaited the life she could have had, still can if she is willing. She knocked.

What opened the door was not what she expected, maybe she should have. He had warned her.

"Elijah."

"Lucrezia." He smiled, leaning forward to press lips to her cheek. "It has been too long."

She moved to return the gesture, but stopped before she could reach his cheek and instead threw her arms around him. "I have missed you. I heard about Finn and Kol. I'm sorry." She confessed, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered, as he allowed his shoulder to sag and his arms to enfold her, momentarily pressing her closer to him before releasing her.

"If possible, would you go see Rebekah? Perhaps that will persuade her to come here. You now have something else in common, she too has sworn eternal hatred for our brother."

"I do not hate him, I could never hate any of you. It would be like hating a part of myself. You helped me raise my son, Elijah. Rebekah saved me as I was dying. Kol was my partner in crime, and Finn… he was the only one to ever mourn my humanity. The only one who understood my pain. As for Klaus, for all his faults, he has always protected me in his own way. Even from myself. He is my knight. Without the white horse and shining armour."

"Then why did you stay away? If you had been there…"

"I can not hate him, but I can not forgive him. Cesare was… he has been dead for half a millennium, and I mourn and love him still. He made me happy as I had not been since mast- my father died and destroyed everything."

"If you had made him a vampire he would have remembered everything you had compelled him to do, to forget. Would he have been able to forgive that?"

"With Cesare I only made myself his sister, I only made him never question how I came to be in their life. That was it. I only compelled him once. If I keep compelling my families… it would all be for nothing."

"Why do you do it? I do not understand. What can it possible give you?" He asked, not for the first time and as usual he only got a mysterious smile in return. Shaking his head he smiled down at her. "What brings you here?"

"Klaus lost his temper and hurt a friend of mine."

"The vampire he bit. I have already talked to him about it. He is away saving a life as we speak." He said with a small smile, then he continued looking almost hesitant. "Did he, did he come to see you last night?"

"Nik? I only saw him briefly in Marcel's club. Why?"

"Nothing." He said, forcing a smile. He had never been good at hiding things from his family, and that included her.

"You don't need to tell me. I hope it all works out, if it worries you." She offered, making him smile, and after a brief silence he asked something she had not expected in a million years.

"Klaus was always very kind to Antonio, was he not?" The question seemed so out of place that Lucrezia had to do a double take before she spoke.

"Yes. He even saved him from me a few times when I almost lost control. I think he cared for him, despite his sweet pet-names for him."

"Do you know what became of him, of Antonio?"

"Yes. He married a beautiful young lady from the neighbouring town. She gave him six children, four girls and two boys. Only three grew to adulthood. I'm told they were all by his side when he died. Because of you he had a long and wonderful life. I can never thank you enough, all of you."

"Have you kept an eye on his bloodline?"

"No. I never sought any of them out after his death, not even from a distance. With his death the last thread to my mortality was cut."

"I always wondered what became of him. You were a wonderful mother."

She laughed, and smiled. "I was not. But thank you."

"You loved him more than anything else. That is all a child can ask for."

"I let him be raised by vampires, yet keeping what we were from him. I almost drained him a toddler. Then compelling him to forget every time he figured out what we were. If it wasn't for Rebekah's intervention, compelling him to ignore all the strange things about us I would have destroyed his mind."

"You were new to this life. And we were still young."

"Yes." She smiled. Then shook her head. "What brought this up? Have you decided to kidnap a child?"

"Not exactly." Elijah said, sounding very strange and distant. Then he shook his head of he remembered something." Forgive my manners, would you like to come in?"

"I have an engagement party to get ready for." She smiled apologetically.

"Who is the lucky man?" He asked politely, making her laugh.

"My new father, he was widowed a few years ago. Now he has found love again. Humans forget so quickly."

"They do not have eternity to mourn, life is in constant movement for humans. Time is never still. For that I both envy and petty them."

**TBC…**


	3. Fatherhood

Stepping into the old Beauclair plantation house Lucrezia remembered just why she had encouraged the relationship between Charlotte and Martin. After the marriage this would be their home. The Beauclair family were among the oldest and wealthiest families in New Orleans, and Charlotte was the very last one.

Since the first time she had seen the ancestral home Lucrezia had wanted it, and soon it would be hers, in a sense at least. Then when she could no longer stay with her family she would leave New Orleans, leaving only a faint compulsion on Charlotte to leave the house to one of Lucrezia's many aliases upon her death. Now, watching the trees and veranda lit up by fairy lights, beautiful people moving around like living statues, the sound of wine glasses clinking, and distant chatter Lucrezia smiled. It was all falling into place. All but one thing.

Standing next to her Martin was none other than Niklaus. She should have known, no matter what else he has cooking, he always have time to sabotage her. Her forced separation from Cesare had hardly been the first, though it had been the final straw. After a century of more or less the same game, she had enough. She had found true love and he destroyed it. And now he was back at it. She wondered if he was going to compel Martin too, try to force a marriage. That was how he had done it the first time, though she had left before Niklaus could have his sceptical. After that he had used more finesse, establishing himself and his family in her life whenever they showed up. Which tended to every couple of years. Sometimes he would let her do as she wanted, most of the times in fact, but when she started to really care that was when he would try to end things.

"Dad." Lucrezia called out as she came up behind him, her eyes already glaring daggers at Nik as she walked. Not that there was as much as a trace of any unpleasant emotions on her face when he turned around to greet her.

"Lucrezia." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Just in time. I want you to meet my business partner. I have been planning to introduce you for weeks. Klaus Michelson, this is my daughter Lucrezia. This guy here is a most commendable young man. We were talking about him finding an internship for you with his company."

"I believe we could use someone like you." Nik informed her with an ironic smile. "Martin here has told me so much about you. In fact he talks of little else."

"I'm afraid I have to big a course load this semester. I won't have time for an internship."

"Nonsense. I will talk with your instructors if I have to. I am sure we can make the internship into extra credits somehow." Martin told her, smiling at her proudly. He was genuinely trying to help her out. He was truly a good man. He was much like her real father had been, or at least as she had perceived her in her youth. She had thought him a truly good man then, a man who let his savants' orphaned daughter stay after her mother passed in childbirth. He had all but raised her side by side with his own children whenever it would not be too inappropriate. She had even fallen in love with his son, and he with her. He had sworn he would marry her one day, that they would even run away together if they had to. But then he had told his father, who responded by having, what she today could only guess was, a heart attack. Afterwards he had told them the truth, and in within a week he was dead and Fredrico had sent his newfound sister away to another household, as one would get rid of any unwanted servant. She had never seen him again. Though it had not been long after that she noticed she was with child.

"Dad." She told him reprovingly. "I got into the school without your help, and I will graduate without your help. I told you, I want to do this on my own."

"You are right, I'm sorry." He said smiling proudly down at her, before giving Niklaus a helpless look. "I tried. If only Sebastian was as independent."

"She is something." Nik agreed, smirking as he noticed her glare. "Perhaps I may take you out to dinner sometime, Lucy?" He added her human nickname, he no doubt heard it from Martin, with great amusement. She could only hope he would never hear her 'grandmother's' nickname for her.

"I think you are a little old for me." She said blandly before tuning to her amused 'father'. "Have you seen Sebastian? I can't find him."

"Probably hiding somewhere. I think I have you thank for him even being here."

"He wants to be here, it's an important day for all of us." She told him with an angelic smile that had made kings fall. "We both want you to be happy and there is no doubt Charlotte makes you happy."

"She does." He smiled, after which his eyes immediately went to the crowed in search of his fiancé. Which in turn allowed her escape.

For the rest of the evening Lucrezia seemed to be everywhere and nowhere as Niklaus tried to seek her out. It wasn't until he was about to call it a night, having decided to steal one of the Champaign bottles on the way out, it was so cliché that she had to hold back a snort, that she decided to talk with him.

"Any idea why your brother wanted to have a chat about Antonio and, more peculiar still, how you were with him?"

"Oh, you know Elijah, always nostalgic about better days, looking for ways to redeem me, looking for the good in everyone." He dismissed. Giving up trying to find her with a quick half-hearted glance at his dark surroundings, waiting for her to show herself instead.

"No. That sad bottle in your hand tells another story. What did bring you to New Orleans? You have been gone for a long time, what brings you back?" She dismissed his claims.

"You got me, I am celebrating." He told her, throwing his arms out. "I am to be a father! Are you not going to congratulate me?"

"Sorry to tell you this, but you are dead. Got a sword though your heart. Whoever it is that has managed to dupe you into believing her kid was yours, I want to meet." She said, walking out from the shadows. "Who is the lucky mother-to-be?"

"That would be the she-wolf."

"You think you knocked up a were? Do you know what a shitty time they have getting pregnant?" He didn't respond. "Don't tell me you actually thought they were dying out because of us vamps."

"Well, they have Elijah convinced. And he has convinced me." He told her.

"They? The weres?"

"Witches, who else." Nik said, not even looking at her.

"At least that makes it slightly more believable." She agreed, still not buying it.

"I think I like your new daddy." He told her doing a 1-80, then turned to her. "Your brother on the other hand… even I will admit Cesare was far superior to him. What happened to your standards?"

"He is cute, and good." Then amended her statement. "A bit boring maybe. But he would do anything for me. If I told him I didn't want to hide anymore and he would kiss me in front of father, he would proclaim his love how and wherever I wanted."

"And that is all you ever wanted isn't it? A man who will want you no matter what. Who would never leave you, who would do anything for you. No matter what."

"You always knew me best." She said after a moment of complete silence. "Elijah still hasn't figured it out."

"It will never make up for what he did to you. No matter what you compel them to believe they will never be him."

"He claimed he loved me, that he would do anything for me. Instead he sends me to a raping, murdering, sadistic vampire when things go uphill. I deserved better."

Nik only laughed, shaking his head almost bitterly. "And you think you found it with that Borgia. Your little games, your test, are all for nothing. They won't prove a thing. They won't make you happy."

"Why not?" She challenged. "How would you know? I have never seen you truly happy."

"Because you never loved any of them. Not even Cesare."

"You never even met him."

"He did not know you. He thought he needed to protect you. That you were sweet and innocent. If you didn't want him to know who you really are, then you didn't love him."

"Since when are you an expert on love?" She mocked. "Is there something I should know about that little she-wolf?"

"No, though Elijah is developing a soft spot for her. Had to put a stop to that."

"What did you do?" She demanded, immediately reading between the lines.

"If you come home, I will tell you anything you want."

"My home is thousands of miles away."

"Ah, yes. Your little Paris home with your Borgia painting."

"How do you know about that?"

"Does it matter?" He asked almost bitterly.

"No." She admitted, before turning her back to him and walking back to the party.

**TBC…**


End file.
